


Jet - Killer In The Mirror

by paranoid_parallax



Series: atla amvs [5]
Category: Avatar: The Last Airbender
Genre: AMV, Brainwashing, Canonical Character Death, Embedded Video, Fanvids, Gen, Jet (Avatar)-centric, Moral Ambiguity, Trauma, Video, War
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-22
Updated: 2020-08-22
Packaged: 2021-03-06 22:42:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26056645
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/paranoid_parallax/pseuds/paranoid_parallax
Summary: Now I know there's no one I can trustI used to think there wasTell me that I'm cutthroatI think you got your eyes closedFeel the fearAnd swallow back the tearsLet weakness disappearThere’s nobody but me hereThe killer in the mirrorSet to "Killer In The Mirror" by Set It Off.
Relationships: Jet & Katara (Avatar), Jet & Longshot & Smellerbee, Jet & Zuko (Avatar)
Series: atla amvs [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1862647
Comments: 2
Kudos: 5





	Jet - Killer In The Mirror

**Author's Note:**

> finally gave up and made a vimeo account so I can stop getting copyright blocked on youtube lmao


End file.
